Llámame Maddie
by Shakary
Summary: Camus adquiere una extraña antigüedad y a pesar de las advertencias de Milo, la compra para su colección. Sin embargo, aquello se convierte en un enorme problema para el francés. ¿Será que las personas que más quiere, van a intervenir para ayudarlo a salir de ahí?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio, más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Nota de la autora:**

Sé que les debo dos finales, pero antes, el producto de una pésima noche de insomnio y una visita inesperada de la musa y se me ocurrió esta historia de terror, en la que el pobre cubito de hielo es la víctima elegida. Ojalá les guste y feliz halloween atrasadíiiiisimo.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado

Sexo y violencia

**Llámame Maddie I Parte**

**Atenas, Grecia**

-¿Por qué me traes a un lugar como este?... digo… ¿no sería más práctico ir a una joyería como todo el mundo?

-Me gusta -contestó Camus mirando a todas partes en busca de algo que mereciera su atención- además te garantizo que aquí podrás encontrar un regalo bonito y único

-Es un mercado de pulgas…

-Hay muchas cosas interesantes y sobre todo originales

-Insisto… es un mercado de pulgas

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que a ella le va a encantar el detalle y te va a agradecer adecuadamente el que te hayas tomado el tiempo para conseguirlo -continuó el francés con risita maliciosa.

-Más te vale que sea así

Los guardianes de Acuario y Escorpión, tenía un rato de caminar entre los pintorescos puestos de un mercado de pulgas apostado en los suburbios atenienses y el cual Camus visitaba cuando sus deberes lo permitían. El francés arrastró a Milo hasta ahí para ayudarle a encontrar una joya con la que sellaría su relación con la amazona que había fungido como su "amiga con derecho" desde la adolescencia.

Cabe recalcar, que la búsqueda se extendió demasiado gracias a los continuos berrinches del joven Escorpión, a quien nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para su chica. Mientras tanto, Camus aprovechaba para adquirir algunos objetos que enriquecerían su colección personal de antigüedades y rarezas varias.

-No entiendo cómo puedes gastar tanto dinero en esos vejestorios -Milo se acercó a una pequeña urna en la cual se exhibían anillos con pedrería excesiva y entonces los examinó con desgano- todo es tan… estrambótico

-Entiende que hace unos años el concepto de belleza era distinto y la suntuosidad era una cualidad positiva, porque evidenciaba la maestría del artesano y el estrato social de la portadora -Camus sonrió- ten paciencia… ya encontrarás algo más sobrio

-¿Hilda se pondría algo así? -preguntó con curiosidad el griego mostrando un collar muy llamativo.

-No lo creo, la estética nórdica es menos… ostentosa -Camus desvió su atención hacia una caja de madera que contenía un dije muy hermoso- pero quizá… esto sí

-Una amapola -Milo dejó ver una gran sonrisa- una amapola azul… eres un genio Cami, esto le encantará a Anaya… me la llevo

-No es que no disfrute oírte quejarte por todo, pero no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso Milo

Es así, que después de cerrar el trato con el vendedor, el par se dispuso a caminar hacia la estación de tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Rodorio.

-Le va a gustar -susurró Camus con una risilla, al ver a Milo examinar por enésima vez el dije- no te preocupes

-No es el regalo -dijo Milo y cerró la cajita- me preocupa más qué -Milo suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pecho.

-¿Que no te acepte? -afirmó Camus.

-Es que ya sabes… yo siempre he evadido todo esto.

-¿Quieres hacerlo realmente?

Milo se encogió de hombros -es obvio que siento por Anaya algo más que sexo casual Camus… además, creo que los últimos acontecimientos me han llevado a pensar seriamente en compartir mi vida con ella, en las buenas y en las malas…

-Vaya amigo, que bueno que sientas cabeza -Camus sonrió y acomodó la caja en la que llevaba todo lo que había comprado- estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por ti

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Solo lo sé -dijo Camus con una risita. Realmente el francés conocía los sentimientos de Anaya por Milo, debido a que en otra época ella lo rechazó por amor al griego.

-Mmmm… más te vale que sea cierto

-Lo es -contestó sonriendo- por cierto… la otra semana Hilda vendrá a Grecia para visitar a la señorita Sahori

-Si claro, a Sahori -dijo Milo riendo con gana- y supongo que tampoco dormirá en el Templo Principal… así como la última vez que dijo que hacía demasiado calor ahí y que en Acuario se sentía más "cómoda"

Camus se aclaró la garganta cortando el tema y continuó como si no fuera con él -se me ocurre que podrías llevar a Anaya a casa a cenar con nosotros… yo cocino

A Milo se le hizo agua la boca -dime que harás aquella deliciosa minestrone que acostumbras para otoño… con pan francés y crepas suzette

-Puede ser…

-Ya sé… es octubre, se me ocurre que también esa semana podremos celebrar con las chicas el Samhain a la manera occidental

-¿A lo halloween?... Olvídalo, no pienso disfrazarme...

-No tonto, eso no… comamos golosinas mientras vemos una película de terror -Milo saltó enfrente de Camus emocionado y el francés lo miró sorprendido- podría ser después del rito celta en el abedul

-Si, pero nada de películas de zombies -Milo asintió sin ganas- tampoco posesiones, masacres, exorcismos, muñecos o extraterrestres asesinos

-Pero...

-Y nada de animales modificados genéticamente -Camus se lo pensó un segundo- cocodrilos, serpientes o tiburones gigantes que comen hombres

-Hey abuelo… ¿por qué no?... no me digas que te dan miedo

-Nada de eso, Hilda odia ese tipo de películas y no voy a hacerla pasar un mal rato -Camus se aclaró la garganta- buscaré algo más... apropiado

-Otra película muda -afirmó Milo con desgano.

-Exactamente, son magníficas… además, no tienes autoridad moral para juzgarlas, porque siempre te duermes

-Son muuuuuuuuuy lentas y hace falta un poco de víceras o sangre para darles emoción…

-Representan un período maravilloso en la historia del cine, precisamente cuando la calidad no dependía de lo espectacular de efectos, o vísceras y solo valían la estética expresionista y una buena historia

-¿Es que no puedes dejar de convertir cada conversación en una cátedra universitaria?

-Bien que has aprendido bastante para...

Camus se volvió de repente hacia un puesto que no había visto antes y como si el lugar lo hubiera atraído magnéticamente, se dirigió allí y dejó a Milo hablando solo- ¡qué maravilla!

-Hey francés… entonces... ¿El Conjuro o Hellraiser?... ¿adónde vas?... estamos decidiendo algo de suma importancia… ¿qué tal algo clásico... Evil Death*?

-Milo ven -el mencionado bufó molesto, pero accedió a entrar con Camus a la tienda.

-Deberías hacerme caso alguna vez en tu vida -le dijo Milo recorriendo el lugar con desgano, pero en su recorrido, un cajón negro semi sepultado entre viejas muñecas de porcelana, le llamó particularmente la atención.

-No toques nada

-Solo son tiestos -gruñó con disgusto Milo sacando el cajón, mientras hacía un exagerado gesto de asco- mira esto nada más

-Son solo arañas Mi… legalmente primas tuyas -dijo Camus y se acomodó los lentes para revisar el artefacto con detenimiento- déjame ver qué has encontrado

-Andas muy gracioso hoy...

-Qué interesante -exclamó el francés sin poder ocultar su felicidad, cual niño que encuentra su juguete perdido- tu curiosidad te llevó a algo realmente único

-¿Qué es?

Camus abrió el diminuto cerrojo, dejando al descubierto el interior compuesto de un complejo mecanismo y varias latas de metal herrumbrado puestas al azar dentro de la caja.

-Un kinetoscopio…

-¿Un qué?

-Un kinetoscopio Milo, si no me equivoco de finales del siglo XIX… algo así como un proyector antiguo…

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Por la forma en que casi hay que entretejer la cinta desnuda en estas poleas, sin carrete como si sucede en los proyectores posteriores

-Le felicito… es usted un conocedor -interrumpió un excéntrico hombre que apareció detrás de ellos, Milo asumió que era el encargado del puesto- este modelo fue manufacturado en 1895 y quizá sea uno de los pocos que se conserva fuera de un museo…

Camus continuó curioseando el aparato y se detuvo en la cinta que tenía puesta, la cual extendió cuidadosamente para mirarla a contraluz.

-Es una rareza, una secuencia de 3 escenas -intervino el hombre y Camus le miró interrogante- da la impresión de ser un pequeño montaje de danza moderna, pero si lo mira bien… es más parecido a…

-Un ritual -susurró Camus- es una mujer… una mujer haciendo un ofrecimiento… aunque lo demás está muy oscuro para verlo sin la luz adecuada

En ese momento una tolvanera repentina puso en guardia a los dorados y parte de las lonas que formaban la improvisada tienda, estuvieron a punto de volarse.

_"Llamame Maddie"_

Camus levantó la mirada y nervioso, hizo un meticuloso escrutinio de su entorno, como si buscara a alguien en la nada. Había escuchado claramente una voz femenina susurrándole muy cerca, pero a su lado solo se encontraban Milo y el vendedor.

-Si, es una cinta un poco inquietante -dijo el hombre mirando a Camus, quien de pronto pareció salir de un letargo momentáneo.

-¿Me… me hablaba?

-Creo que sería una gran adquisición para un hombre que gusta de lo particular -reafirmó el sujeto con malicia, mientras miraba curioso el contenido de la caja de compras que llevaba Camus- piénselo

-Ehhh Cami -dijo Milo tomando a su amigo del brazo- creo que es hora de irnos…

-Espera Milo

-En serio Cami… mi sentido arácnido está en alerta

-Lo quiero -susurró de repente el francés, sin hacerle caso a su amigo.

-Cami… recuerda que el Cangrejo insiste en que hay que tener cuidado con las antigüedades -canturreó insistente Milo.

-Me lo llevo -insistió el galo.

-Cami… no sé, me da mala espina

-Milo, es una pieza única -Camus lo miró casi suplicante- no puedo dejarla pasar

El griego suspiró con un gesto de derrota, Camus se la hacía otra vez -haz lo que quieras, solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

Camus sonrió satisfecho y cerró el negocio con el vendedor, quien empacó cuidadosamente la enorme pieza con papel kraft. Cuando iban a irse, Milo se acercó a recibir el aparato, pero Camus se lo impidió -yo me encargo, lleva la caja con lo demás

-Como digas -susurró Milo extrañado.

Los dos muchachos se fueron y detrás de ellos la voz del hombre les hizo volverse -hey chico -Camus se volvió extrañado y el vendedor le advirtió en perfecto francés.

_Solo finge que no la ves_

**Santuario de Atena**

Durante todo el trayecto a Rodorio, la lluvia no dio tregua y una densa niebla cubría las vías del tren. Una vez en la estación, los dos caballeros dorados iniciaron su camino hasta la entrada al Complejo Sagrado de Atena y para cuando llegaron al pie de la escalinata, era más de media tarde y la neblina ocultaba por completo la colina a partir de Sagitario.

-Qué día -susurró Milo un tanto inquieto.

-Es parte del encanto de la época

-A mi este clima me pone un tanto ansioso… no sé, será por lo que dijo Shaka el otro día

-Tranquilo, ya sabes que él ve más de lo que debe

Camus estaba tan emocionado, que subió la escalinata a grandes zancadas, deseoso de poner a funcionar el kinetoscopio.

-Hey… ¿no te quedas? -le preguntó Milo al llegar al octavo templo- tengo un jamón muy bueno y ayer Death me obsequió parmesano…

-Sube al rato -le contestó el francés sin detenerse- voy a desempacar, trae el pan que compramos ahora ¿te parece?

-Pero...

-Nos vemos a las siete Mi…

-De… de acuerdo -susurró extrañado el griego, sobre todo al notar que Camus dejó olvidada la caja con las otras compras ahí y solo se llevó el kinetoscopio- qué raro, nunca es tan descuidado… creo que pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo, jejeje

Acto seguido, Milo bostezó con ganas, se rascó la cabeza y sacó del bolsillo el dije que había comprado para revisarlo una vez más- sí que le gustará

Después de guardar la delicada joya dentro de un libro falso en la biblioteca, para evitar que él o alguien más (entiéndase Kiki) la estropeara, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar. Al entrar, se frotó los brazos debido a un escalofrío repentino- hace mucho frío aquí… maldito otoño -se quitó la ropa y buscó un pantalón y una camiseta de dormir- me acostaré un ratito… diablos, de verdad no quiero salir… hace demasiado frío en Acuario - bostezó con gana, se arrastró hasta la cama y ya bien abrigado bajo las mantas, se durmió profundamente.

Era mediados de octubre y como dijo Kanon otro día, el otoño se había ensañado contra la humanidad del Santuario. Las ventiscas azotaban sin piedad el complejo y la lluvia caía casi de forma permanente. Los templos superiores, sufrían el viento frío por estar más cerca de la cima de la colina y por lo tanto menos protegidos por ella. Eso, aunado a que su mejor amigo siempre mantenía Acuario a unos grados abajo de la temperatura ambiente, lo motivaban a mantenerse a salvo bajo las mantas en el octavo templo.

**Templo Principal**

Hyoga se encontraba sentado en un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de la chimenea del gran salón, como para que el calor no lo afectara. Más cerca del fuego, Ikki y Shiryu intentaban no congelarse.

-¿Qué lees pato? -preguntó Ikki con voz ronca, comenzaba a sentir los síntomas del mismo catarro otoñal que mantenía a Shun en cama desde hacía tres días.

-Si Hyoga, tienes una expresión que da envidia -dijo Shiryu sonriendo.

-Flare viene la otra semana -se limitó a decir el rubio y dobló cuidadosamente la carta que tenía en la mano.

-¿Y viene con la señorita Hilda?

Hyoga rió a medias y se volvió al abrigado Fénix -lo siento por ti Ikki, pero no creo que a mi maestro le agrade que te le acerques

-Diablos -rió el Fénix- es muy hermosa

-Eso no se oye todos los días -se carcajeó Shiryu- me encantaría grabarte

-No te burles, el frío me hace decir estupideces y además me gustan las mujeres de cabello largo

-Estás grave... seguramente ya te enfermaste -rió Hyoga- y que no te oiga mi maestro, si es que quieres mantener las pelotas a temperatura ambiente

-Maldito pato burlista, deberías resfriarte de vez en cuando

Hyoga se encogió de hombros con presunción -sabes que el frío no me afecta, lo que pasa es que ustedes son demasiado pendejos

-Pendejo quien te trajo -le reprochó Shiryu y ante semejante demostración de chabacanería del siempre sensato dragón, los tres se miraron asombrados y rompieron a reír con gana, eso hasta que un vendaval tiró la ventana de golpe -he de reconocer que está fuerte el viento- susurró Hyoga corriendo a cerrar.

-Estamos en la cima del monte, por eso recibimos tan fuerte la brisa

-¿Brisa? -dijo Ikki con voz apagada- es un viento tan fuerte que parece que habla

**Templo de Escorpión, horas después**

El escultural cuerpo de Milo, se revolvió entre las mantas cuando una perturbación del cosmo, comenzó a incomodarle. Perezoso, se sentó y se frotó los ojos intentando despabilarse. Afro estaba en la entrada solicitando permiso para entrar y él estaba tan atontado, que seguramente le contestó alguna incoherencia vía cosmo, ya que al pasar iba murmurando furioso;

_"Knulla dig bug… jävla jävel, jag har en frusen rumpa… på grund av ditt jävla fel"_

_"Gracias por los buenos deseos"- le increpó el griego_

_"Knulla dig"_

-Qué carácter -susurró el griego al inferir que el pecesito lo estaba insultando en idioma nórdico- extraño que esa piraña esté cruzando a esta hora… es decir es demasiado temprano, aún no es cambio… de guardia… un momento

Se dio media vuelta y al mirar el reloj se sorprendió tanto que cayó al piso hecho un rollo con las mantas -¡maldita sea... cómo pude dormir tanto!... ¡el cubo me va a matar!

Se incorporó e hizo un acomodo bastante caótico de su cama, antes de tomar el valor necesario para comunicarse con Camus, quien seguramente le iba a congelar las bolas por haber olvidado la cena. Inhaló profundamente, exhaló y volvió a inhalar antes de proceder a inventar alguna disculpa estúpida.

_"Cami… tú tienes la culpa... ¿Por qué no viniste a despertarme?... sabes que el frío me pone perezoso"_

Ni una palabra. De verdad Camus estaba tan enojado, que seguramente le negaría el habla por el resto de su vida.

_"Cami"_

_..._

_"Cami… te estoy hablando"_

_…_

_"¿Cami?"_

_"Milo… son las tres de la mañana"_

_"Pero tengo hambre"_

_"Ven a desayunar cuando amanezca"_

_"Pero..."_

_"Mi, estoy ocupado"_

_"¿Qué haces?"_

_"Trabajo"_

_"Pero Camus"_

_"Ahora no Milo"_

_"Bi... bien"_

Cierto que Milo se sintió algo dolido, ya que siempre que el horario de las guardias (o de los deberes) lo permitía, Camus bajaba a su templo y comían una cena ligera, jugaban cartas, oían música o veían una película. La velada siempre terminaba con vino o cerveza en alguno de los corredores y cualquiera de los trece que quisiera unirse a la charla. La actitud del francés desde que volvieron del mercado lo tenía francamente desconcertado. De pronto, una brisa fría se coló por la ventana de su habitación y el escalofrío provocado, le recordó que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era descansar, así que se envolvió en las mantas y después de un rato de pensar en los acontecimientos del día, se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Mientras tanto en Acuario**

Desde que estaban en período de paz, dedicar sus ratos libres al estudio de documentos antiguos, reliquias o piezas arqueológicas que encontrara en la sexta bodega, suponían un deleite incomparable para él. Es por lo anterior, que en medio de los estantes donde guardaba decenas de libros, había dispuesto una gran mesa de madera, equipada con una lámpara de luz día, una enorme lupa y un mat de felpa que le servía para colocar objetos delicados. Su caja de herramientas, era una oda al orden y cada cosa tenía su lugar específico, de acuerdo al tamaño o función.

Esa noche, era la lámpara de trabajo la única luz que permanecía encendida en el área privada del templo y decenas de piecitas y engranajes de cobre, yacían extendidos sobre la felpa (y perfectamente ordenados según categorías bien definidas). Al lado y usando la lupa, Camus trabajaba afanosamente en la limpieza y ajuste del armazón de madera que debía contener el mecanismo del kinetoscopio.

_"Cami… te estoy hablando"_

Unas cuantas horas le tomó armar todas las poleas necesarias para poner a correr la cinta. Emocionado, terminó de ajustar el lente y para cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la madrugada, el kinetoscopio ya estaba listo para su primera proyección.

_"Mi, estoy ocupado"_

-Si no me equivoco -susurró Camus- es aquí donde debería ir esta última polea para montar la cinta

_"Cami"_

_"Ahora no Milo"_

Sonrió por el drama que estaría armando Milo, mirando el techo mientras pensaba que él no volvería a hablarle. Tomó la cinta y con la destreza de un maestro relojero, la dispuso cuidadosamente en cada una de las poleas, encendió la lámpara del kinetoscopio y… ¡voilá!

-Maravilloso -susurró el joven dorado en el momento en que las poleas comenzaron a girar. Una ventisca repentina cruzó por la nave central de su templo y cerró con un fuerte golpe la puerta del estudio.

-Es el clima… solo el clima -dijo casual y se acomodó en la silla para disfrutar la película de casi dos minutos.

En medio de la más absoluta oscuridad, apareció un plano general, con una escenografía de teatro; fondo oscuro, una escalinata y en el extremo superior de la misma, algo muy parecido a un altar detrás del cual fingía carcajearse una estereotipada figura demoníaca. Del lado izquierdo, una muchacha con un largo y rizado cabello rubio, se acercó a la criatura danzando hasta la escalinata, la cual subió como si estuviera bajo la influencia de un trance.

_"Ik ben een mooi meisje"_ -rezaba la pantalla negra que describía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"Ven aquí, hermosa… doncella"... película en idioma alemán… toda una rareza

Segundos después, el demonio tomó con sus enormes garras a la chica por los brazos y una estela de fuego se levantó detrás de él, logrando arrancar en Camus una sonrisa por lo ingenuo que le pareció el manejo del drama, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, la sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se fue ensombreciendo. Para cuando había pasado un minuto, el dorado estaba a punto del pánico y de un golpe apagó la lámpara del aparato, quedándose en la oscuridad total.

Muy asustado, se apoyó sobre la mesa para recobrar el ritmo cardiaco y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la lámpara, justo en el momento en que alguien se colocó junto a él.

_Escalinata_

En esos días, a Shion se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de poner en orden los documentos del Santuario, que seguramente no habían sido catalogados desde la era de Agamenón. Estaban a cargo Camus, Dhoko (quien básicamente se dedicaba a inspeccionar el avance y el sabor de las comidas) y él. Para dar abasto, el trabajo se realizaba en turnos de doce horas en Libra, donde Dhoko escondió los documentos cuando Saga usurpó el trono.

Ese fue el día libre de Camus y sin tener con quien conversar, no le quedó más remedio que sobrevivir la jornada en medio de las absurdas discusiones entre Misty y Shaina. Esta se las pagaría Saga, porque a sabiendas de la rivalidad que tenían esos dos, los propuso como ayudantes. ¿En qué putas estaba pensando ese cabrón cuando sugirió semejante cosa?

Bajó la escalinata para acompañar a Shaina a su cabaña y aunque siempre era buena ocasión para que ella se quedara en Piscis, ese día estaba de tan mal humor que ni siquiera hizo el ofrecimiento y un beso de despedida fue todo por esa noche.

De regreso, estaba empapado, con una migraña del demonio y de mal humor. Para terminar de arruinarle la noche, tuvo que esperar bajo el aguacero casi veinte minutos en Escorpio, hasta que a Milo le dio la gana dejarlo cruzar.

_"Jódete bicho, ahora tengo el culo empapado por tu maldita culpa cabrón"_

Gruñó furioso y continuó su agónica marcha hasta Acuario, el cual atravesó lo más rápido posible para no congelarse. El estudio de Camus tenía la puerta abierta y de lejos pudo verlo trabajando en un extraño aparato, una excentricidad supuso. Continuó su camino, pero algo llamó su atención cerca de la salida.

En el Santuario de Atena asesinaron y torturaron a mucha gente y era por eso que desde niños, Angello le advirtió ignorar a los que encontrara penando por ahí. Por supuesto que no siempre le hizo caso y cada vez que desobedeció, se vio hasta el cuello en medio un tremendo lío. Además de que eran las tres de la mañana, estaba demasiado cansado y de muy mal humor, como para detenerse a conversar con la chica que corría entre columna y columna, susurrando sin cesar un nombre; Maddie.

_Estudio en Acuario_

Sintió claramente el peso, el aroma y una sensación de frío, que a pesar de él mismo, no le era placentera.

El estudio donde se encontraba, tenía el piso enchapado con grandes tablones de madera que Dégel de Acuario había propuesto como la mejor forma de mantener a salvo los libros de cualquier humedad y a pesar de que para su propósito original el enchapado funcionaba, la antigüedad del mismo se notaba en el crujir que se escuchaba cuando alguien caminaba ahí. Es por esto que se dio cuenta de inmediato, que no estaba solo.

A oscuras se deslizó hasta la lámpara, buscando con desesperación la forma de encenderla sin éxito. Pasos ligeros se escuchaban desde todos los rincones de la habitación, hasta que de nuevo se detuvieron a su lado. Se quedó paralizado, tratando de asimilar aquello y un jadeo helado le zumbaba en los oídos, el resuello de alguien que no podía respirar bien.

_"Maddie... Maddie"_

Oyó una y otra vez en un susurro sibilante.

Camus pensó que lo mejor era abandonar el estudio hacia una zona de mejor iluminación y una vez ahí, cominicarse con Death o Shaka, para que le ayudaran con el "problema". Sin embargo, aquella persona no se movió de su lado y de un golpe que le causó un gran sobresalto, se reactivó la película que por alguna razón desconocida para él, no pudo dejar de mirar y su vista se fijó en la chica rubia, hasta que la voz de Milo lo volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo.

**Casa de Acuario, a la mañana siguiente**

-¡Cami!

"¿Milo?"

-¡Quién más francés!

_"Pasa... pasa"_

Milo entró cargando la caja con las compras de Camus en el mercado de pulgas y cuando entró al estudio, la puso en el suelo de la forma más ruidosa posible en un intento de lograr la atención del otro -¿dormiste?

-No -contestó secamente el francés, sin quitar la mirada del kinetoscopio. Se le veía muy pálido y algo nervioso.

Milo lo miró intrigado -¿pasó algo?

-No

-¿Seguro?

-Milo

-¿Si?

-De verdad me urge un café…

-De… de acuerdo -murmuró el escorpión y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar. Cuando tuvo la fiambre lista, se dirigió de nuevo al estudio con la bandeja y la puso sobre el escritorio, al lado de su amigo.

Camus estaba sentado en su mesa de trabajo con herramientas desplegadas por doquier y en el centro de todo, el viejo kinetoscopio, ya con muy buen aspecto con respecto al día anterior. En el momento justo que Milo entró, el francés colocaba de nuevo la cinta para correrla.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco -susurró Camus y le dio un sorbo a la taza que le entregó Milo, aquello le supo a gloria- haces el mejor café

-Es lo único que realmente sé preparar… eso y pan tostado -Milo le dio un mordisco a una generosa tajada de pan con jamón- me moría de hambre… y… ¿qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué?

-¿Terminaste esa cosa? ¿y la cinta… qué tal?

-Si y la película es… perturbadora -Camus tomó el pan, sin dejar de examinar cuadro por cuadro la cinta y así desayunó, respondiendo con monosílabos a las preguntas de Milo, hasta que éste se levantó para irse.

-Son casi las diez, tengo guardia y si no llego a tiempo otra vez, Kanon me matará

-Bien

Milo entornó los ojos -al menos recuerda que te toca la vespertina

-De acuerdo

-Espero que no se te olvide que además debes traducir al griego los documentos que te dio el Patriarca

-Lo sé… ¿es que se invirtieron los papeles?

-¿Perdón?

-Soy yo quien te pone al orden con tus deberes

-Eres insoportable -le reclamó Milo harto y le sacó la lengua al irse.

Camus levantó por primera vez la vista de lo que hacía y sonrió de lado -yo también te quiero Milo

-Si claro, como digas… cuando te estés asando en el infierno, recordarás todo lo que hago por ti

Camus sonrió con tristeza y después de sentir el cosmo de Milo alejarse, se volvió hacia una esquina de la estancia que se encontraba en la más absoluta penumbra y desde donde lo miraba una pálida chica rubia -ya es tarde Milo… muy tarde

_**Continuará**_

Bueno, un pequeño relato que espero no se extienda más de dos capítulos. Espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota obligatoria:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada y Teshigori, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio, más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable

**Nota de la autora:**

_He aquí la segunda entrega de este cuento de terror. Es un capítulo cortito de rápida lectura. Espero les guste._

_Por otro lado y a los que son seguidores de "Trémula Paz", les cuento que el final está casi listo, pero ese sí requiere más revisión para no meter la pata._

_Un gran abrazo, se les quiere._

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje inapropiado

Sexo y violencia

**Llámame Maddie II Parte**

**Escalinata, casa de Aries**

-Hey… buena noche compañeros... ¿terminando guardia?

Milo contestó con un gruñido y Mu levantó sus puntitos de la frente con gesto interrogante.

-Anda de malas pulgas -susurró Kanon, mientras tomaba sin permiso un higo de los que Mu tenía en una canasta- seguro tuvo otra riña con Camus… hablamos después… tengo que ir a prepararle de comer al amargado de tu hermano mayor

-¿Sigue mal? -preguntó Mu preocupado- ese catarro otoñal está haciendo estragos por aquí

-Bah… solo tiene ganas de quejarse -rió Kanon mientras se alejaba por la escalinata- verás que se toma una sopa y mágicamente se cura…

-Lo iré a visitar ahora -contestó Mu.

-¿Te guardo sopa? -Mu asintió- nos vemos al rato -dijo Kanon subiendo la escalinata a grandes zancadas.

-¿Se contagió Saga de catarro?

-Sí -susurró Mu- y ha sido espantoso, porque gracias a eso ha vuelto a padecer de migrañas, me tranquiliza que padre está en Yamil descansando, es mejor que no tenga que ver a Saga así

-¿Cuándo vuelve?

-Pasará la temporada allá, incluso creo que el maestro Dhoko irá a visitarlo en estos días… y tú Milo ¿nada nuevo?

-Nah -contestó el griego y se dejó caer en la escalinata con una desfachatez envidiable.

-¿Y Camus?

-Está obsesionado con un extraño aparato que compró ayer y quiere hacerlo funcionar a como dé lugar

-Lo comprendo -dijo Mu con una risita- el ser humano ha inventado máquinas maravillosas

-Es un kino.. kinoyoscopio… o algo así, un proyector de películas de hace siglos

-Un kinetoscopio… vaya -dijo Mu emocionado- un aparato increíble, me encantaría verlo funcionar

-Si que te llevarías muy bien con Camus

-Y mira, hablando del susodicho -dijo Mu sonriendo, pero de pronto se puso serio- vaya… no tiene muy buen aspecto

-Buenas tardes -saludó rápidamente Camus, quien bajó sin aparente intención de detenerse a conversar.

-Hey -dijo Milo, aún molesto- al fin apareces… y vas tarde cabrón

-Lo sé -contestó Camus- Aioria me espera… nos vemos

-Está peor de lo que pensé -susurró Milo y miró la hora en su muñeca- Camus tarde… eso jamás se había visto

-Vaya que últimamente se ven cosas raras por aquí Milo -afirmó Mu sin quitarle la vista al de Acuario.

**Torre de vigilancia norte, horas más tarde**

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó con calma Aioria a su compañero de guardia, quien tenía dos horas de caminar de un lado a otro en la torre de vigilancia- ¿todo bien en casa?... es que… hace mucho frío por aquí, viejo -alegó con sarcasmo, cuando notó que las botas de su armadura desaparecieron bajo una generosa capa de nieve.

Camus se encontró entonces sorprendido. Estaba tan angustiado que había cubierto la torre y su base con una espesa capa de nieve y eso realmente le molestaba, pues sus sentimientos quedaban en evidencia.

-Estoy bien -dijo con sequedad y Aioria arqueó las cejas- solo… necesito que llegue la hora de irme… tengo mucho trabajo en casa

-Si claro -Aioria sacó una enorme barra de chocolate de detrás de la pechera y lo desenvolvió muy despacio, disfrutando los sublimes aromas que se desprendían de la golosina, mientras el francés lo miraba inquieto -¿quieres?- le dijo ofreciéndole la hermosa tableta.

-En serio, todo está bien Aio… y no, agradezco tu generosidad… pero no tengo ganas de dulce… además no deberías estar comiendo aquí

-Me ayuda a aplacar un poco el frío -dijo y se miró los pies- ha estado terrible este otoño ¿no?

Camus no dijo nada, pero asintió avergonzado. Luego se volvió, fijó su vista en la onceava casa y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar los ánimos, sin embargo sus esfuerzos por relajarse no disminuyeron el frío que emanaba de él, sino que por el contrario, su hielo se hizo más poderoso.

_"Encontraré la forma, pero esto tiene que acabarse"_ -susurró cuando abrió los ojos.

-Hey viejo…

-¿Oui? -contestó sin mirar atrás.

-Haznos un favor a los dos -dijo titiritando Aioria- mira que anda un catarro terrible en el Santuario y no quiero contagiarme… mejor ve a tu casa y arregla la bronca que tengas, yo termino la guardia, ¡pero deja de congelarme las bolas que casi se me acaba el chocolate y ya no siento las piernas!

**Casa de Tauro**

_Menina veneno_

_O mundo é pequeno_

_Demas pra nós dois_

_Em toda cama que eu durmo_

_Só dá você, só dá você_

_Só dá você!_

_Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!_

-Hey… Boa noite Camus -saludó un alegre Aldebarán, disfrutando de un merecido descanso en su sillón favorito, con un ejemplar de Madame Bovary en sus manos y una copa en la otra- ¡salud!

-Voy rápido Alde -contestó secamente el francés pasando por la nave central del segundo templo.

-Yo -el enorme dorado siguió al acuariano con la vista, extrañado de su conducta. Camus se caracterizaba por ser muy cordial a pesar de lo poco conversador que era y esta forma de contestar, no era usual en él -que… que duermas bien

-Igual -contestó el otro como un rayo- y deja de cantar eso por favor…

-¿Que deje de cantar? -Alde no podía creerlo y casi se le cae el libro que tenía en las manos, hasta que se percató de otro pequeño, pero helado detalle- hey francés… ¡mira lo que haces! ¡mi oporto!

-Désolé… désolé -susurró el aludido, sacudiendo una mano sin interés y comenzando a acelerar su salida.

Aldebarán se levantó de su sofá para mirar hacia la salida oeste de su templo, ahí donde se perdía la silueta de Camus de Acuario y detrás del cual, una espesa capa de hielo cubría el piso, las paredes y el techo de la nave central de Tauro.

-Esta si no… se la perdono -susurró tiritando el brasileño y a continuación dejó salir un estruendoso estornudo.

**Casa de Géminis**

-¡Kanon! -seguido de un violento ataque de tos.

En la cocina del tercer templo Kanon se afanaba por tener lista la sopa de pollo que le había preparado a su gemelo, postrado desde hacía dos días por el condenado catarro que se había esparcido por el Santuario como las hiedras de Dite en primavera.

-¡Que está hirviendo! -gritó el menor exasperado, mientras revolvía el contenido del tazón con una cuchara. Saga padecía aversión a cualquier comida o bebida muy calientes y Kanon sabía que de servirle así, tendría que soportar un largo sermón acerca de la incidencia de la temperatura de la comida en el desarrollo de cáncer de garganta.

-¡Kanon! ¡me muero de frío!

-¡Demonios contigo! -Kanon batió el caldo con más vigor, a la espera de que bajara la temperatura- ¡pero qué...!

El géminis menor no podía creerlo, cuando no pudo mover más la cuchara y el tazón que tenía en la mano se volvió tan frío que tuvo que soltarlo. Al quebrarse el trasto, dejó escapar un iceberg de sopa de pollo congelada, que patinó perezosamente por toda la cocina y cuya trayectoria fue interrumpida por el pie de una silla -qué diablos pasa aquí…

Kanon salió al pasillo al sentir un cosmo conocido y delante del paisaje nevado que era ahora su templo, una larga cabellera turquesa se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Esto es malo…

¡Kanon… me congelo! ¿qué… qué diablos pasa?

-Esto es muy malo -susurró el gemelo preocupado.

**Casa de Escorpión**

-Hey, hey, hey

Le llamó Milo cuando lo vio pasar por la nave central del octavo templo sin intención de detenerse.

-Lo siento Mi -se disculpó Camus, colocando sus manos al frente como haciendo una muralla imaginaria- de verdad mon ami… tengo que irme

-¿Qué pasa? -Milo miró alrededor e hizo una mueca- nunca te había visto así, ni aún cuando el evidente complejo de Edipo en Hyoga te sacaba de casillas

-No… menciones eso de Hyoga

-Lo siento

-De verdad… no quiero recordarlo

-Bueno… bueno, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? -Milo rió e hizo ademán de calmar a su compañero- tema sensible… lo sé

Camus suspiró y miró hacia una pared, pero no quiso mirar a Milo, quien adivinó de inmediato la preocupación del otro -Cami… no estás solo amigo- el de Acuario asintió en silencio -ve- continuó MIlo resignado -ve tranquilo y recuéstate, toma un té o un vino y descansa ¿si?

Camus miró por primera vez a su mejor amigo, en sus ojos no había pizca de orgullo y parecía muy cansado y agobiado -¿cuando cometes un error, te cuesta aceptar que te equivocaste?

Milo sonrió cálidamente y miró a los ojos del otro -todo el tiempo Cami…

-Eso es cierto

-Vamos Cam -dijo muy alegre el escorpión- no puede ser que hayas metido la pata tan profundo que estés tan preocupado.

-Es que… no lo sé realmente

-A ver -Milo se paró muy serio y cruzó los brazos- ¿engañaste a Hilda?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? -contestó el francés casi escandalizado.

-¿Te drogaste en hora de guardia?

-Tampoco Mi…

-¿Viste pornografía en el Santuario y luego te la jalaste?

-Jamás Milo… yo nunca…

-¿Usaste tus poderes para beneficiarte a ti mismo?

-No Milo… tampoco

-¿Te aliaste con otra deidad? -Camus lo miró con la boca abierta- Nah… era broma de mal gusto

-Golpe bajo

-¡Ja!

-No Mi, no es nada de lo que dices -Camus miró a su mejor amigo por primera vez y sonrió apenas -debo irme

-¿No te quedas ni por una cerveza?

-No Mi… voy a intentar resolverlo… hablamos luego y te prometo contarte

Milo se despidió con la mano, un poco más preocupado que antes por la estabilidad emocional de su compañero de gracias y desgracias -que… que descanses- susurró, sin estar seguro de ser escuchado por el otro, quien salió rápidamente del octavo templo.

**Casa de Acuario**

Volvió a Acuario y al entrar a su templo se despojó de la armadura dorada, cuya efigie tomó su lugar habitual en el centro del templo. Por alguna razón se sentía exageradamente avergonzado y frustrado. Sus pasos lo llevaron al estudio y se quedó un rato mirando al kinetoscopio, aún con la esperanza de que todo había sido un mal sueño.

-Es solo una película con la que me he obsesionado… nada más, ya me ha pasado antes

"La obsesión es la fuente del genio, pero también de la locura" -recordó en el momento en que se pilló a sí mismo, colocando la cinta para verla de nuevo.

-Esto no está pasando -se dijo y se alejó del aparato, al que no le quitó la mirada por un rato, desde la silla donde estaba sentado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos un instante -tengo que contarle a Milo… aunque va a pensar que me he vuelto loco

Otra vez el escalofrío en la nuca que sintió en la madrugada y entonces buscó alrededor hasta que dio con un rincón desde donde lo miraba una pálida figura rubia con sus cuencas oscuras. La boca torcida en una recta inexpresiva y el cuerpo cubierto de una bata blanca que se desvanecía en la oscuridad del fondo.

-Corrijo… creo que ya me volví loco- susurró Camus y salió rápidamente del estudio, asegurando la puerta con una buena porción de hielo.

-Sé que esto no la va a detener, pero al menos le deja claro las cosas… nadie puede enterarse de que está aquí… aunque si sigo tan alterado, se van a dar cuenta en cinco picos, cuando la cascada se congele -Camus respiró hondo y luego soltó el aire, sintiendo el pecho apretado- esto no me va a superar… ¿qué es un alma en pena para un caballero dorado?... aquí hay cientos de ellas vagando por todas partes y quienes vivimos aquí, deberíamos estar más que acostumbrados… ¿no?

Camus suspiró profundamente otra vez -sin embargo, YO NUNCA HABÍA VISTO UNA EN MI PUTA VIDA!

El francés se recostó a la puerta del estudio y cerró los ojos -ha sido una larga jornada… voy a seguir el consejo de Milo y me irá a descansar, mañana será otro día y sabré qué hacer

Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de tinto. Luego buscó en la alacena y sacó una tableta de la más cremosa, delicada y aromática barra de chocolate amargo con pimienta y limón. El placer culposo más dulce, al que acostumbraba a entregarse de vez en cuando, cuando se encontraba solo.

Volvió a su habitación, en medio de una charla consigo mismo y alternando un trago de tinto, con un mordisco de chocolate, esperanzado en que la combinación de ambas delicias, liberaran las endorfinas necesarias para que sus nervios se alinearan de nuevo.

-Lo odio -susurró, mientras se quitaba los zapatos -que no me obsesione con los problemas, que también soy ser humano… diablos… cómo odio a Milo -Camus suspiró cansado- como lo odio… cuando tiene razón

Se tiró en la cama con el pantalón de entrenamiento como atuendo único y se puso una almohada en la cara para acallar un grito, de pronto se sentía extrañamente eufórico. Se quedó quieto, estirado cuan largo era, mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración y se relajaba por un largo rato. Sintiendo el repentino bajón en la temperatura de su cuarto, se asomó apenas por debajo de la almohada, solo para ser testigo del desastre que sus sentimientos desbordados provocaron otra vez.

Todo a su alrededor estaba congelado cual glaciar, decenas de estalactitas de hielo colgaban del cielo raso y a través de la ventana observó los pocos árboles circundantes, convertidos en espeluznantes ramilletes blancos.

-Cielos...

"Cubo… busca hacerte la paja, pero para con esto que me has congelado hasta los cojones"

"Si has echado a perder mis rosas, te haré pagar cada pétalo marchito con un pellizco"

"Camus, por favor, intenta alinear tus chakras… estás exagerando el frío"

"Cami… ¿de verdad no quieres esa cerveza?"

Los mensajes vía cosmo llegaban desde los demás templos sagrados y alguna maldición que otra se escuchaba de parte de los guardias. Se sentía superado por esa noche y prefirió ignorar todo y hacerse un ovillo en la cama, hasta que poco a poco, se quedó profundamente dormido.

"Solo necesito descansar, disculpen el hielo, pero por ahora prefiero estar solo"

_3:00 am_

-Maddie… Maddie

Se sentía tan bien, que no pudo más que dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. Hacía calor en su pecho, en su cara, en su cadera.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al sentir la excitación recorrer sus extremidades y comenzar a bombear su sexo. Había gemido sin quererlo y estaba seguro de experimentar la inconfundible sensación de unas manos femeninas acariciando sus muslos y la tibia humedad de una lengua recorriendo su pene.

Aún así, no lograba despertarse del todo y la oscuridad era mucha como para poder distinguir la identidad de su compañera. Las suaves manos continuaron recorriendo sus piernas y la sensación en su sexo se transformó en una exquisita presión que subía y bajaba sin cesar, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y una lluvia perlada se esparció sobre su cadera.

Jadeando, se mantuvo un rato mirando hacia arriba y al incorporarse la vio. Un par de manos oscuras como una sombra, le recorrían completo, buscando hundir unos largos dedos en la curvatura de sus formas perfectas. A pesar de lo aterrador que aquello le parecía, no podía evitar disfrutar de las sensaciones que aquellas manos le provocaban.

-¿Hilda? -susurró- ¿eres tú?

Y las caricias se convirtieron en arañazos, pero los jadeos que hacían eco a los suyos, no.

-¿Hilda?... ¿qué haces?

Más jadeos, cada vez más ahogados.

Camus sintió el escalofrío en la nuca y entonces se apresuró a encender la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Silencio absoluto. La tenue luz de la lámpara era su única compañera. Se tiró de la cama, rápidamente revisó entre las mantas, dentro de dos armarios, detrás de la puerta, en el baño. Furioso por lo que creía era una espantosa broma de mal gusto, se acuclilló para ver debajo de la cama y tampoco encontró a nadie.

-¿Quién demonios? -gruñó e interrumpió su respiración cuando claramente vio el colchón de su cama, ceder ante el peso de algo que estaba encima.

Pasando saliva, se fue incorporando despacio, hasta que logró asomarse encima de la cama. Había un bulto oscuro y era muy difícil distinguir sus formas.

-¿Hilda? -susurró casi sin aliento.

"Maddie… Maddie"

No era la misma voz que había escuchado antes. Esta no tenía esa cadencia dulzona, sino que parecía más bien masculina.

-¿Quién eres? ¿por qué no te vas?

"MADDIE… LLÁMAME MADDIE"

Para sorpresa del dorado, aquello fue subiendo el volumen, hasta convertirse en un aullido que se fundió con una ráfaga de viento que se abrió paso al azotar la puerta contra la pared y que en su recorrido por aquella habitación, destruyó todo lo que le fue posible, antes de echásele encima.

**Casa de Acuario, al amanecer**

La lluvia, una constante de la época, había mermado apenas para permitirle subir hasta el onceavo templo, violando su política de no visitas más allá de Escorpión durante el otoño y el invierno.

-Buenos días -preguntó con precaución Milo desde la salida este- mira que me levanté temprano solo porque me preocupo por ti… y vaya que tengo que preocuparme- susurró al ver el estado de caos en que se encontraba uno de los templos más ordenados del Santuario.

Entró a aquel gigante de piedra congelado y buscó a su amigo, quien no respondió nunca a su llamado. Previniendo la presencia de alguna amenaza, invocó a su armadura y con un baguette debajo del brazo, continuó hasta la sala de estar.

Se movió pegado a la pared y entró de repente a la estancia, colocando Antares en posición de ofensiva.

-¡Conocerás la furia de la Aguja Escarlata! -gritó a punto de liberar su ken, pero solo encontró a Camus, tirado en el sillón con un cigarro en la mano y mirando hipnotizado el kinetoscopio frente a él. Su aspecto distaba mucho de la elegancia que lo caracterizaba; con el pantalón a medio cerrar, la barba sin rasurar y el cabello desaliñado. Tenía una venda ensangrentada en el torso y se veía pálido como un cadáver.

-¿Camus? ¿qué diablos te pasó? -el griego al verlo soltó el pan y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Lo primero que hizo fue quitar el vendaje y revisar la herida abierta en el torso del francés, claramente era una mordida de algún animal- ¿quién te hizo esto?

-Existe una paradoja común en todas las historias que tienen que ver con síndrome de obsesión Milo -susurró Camus con voz ronca y le dio una jalada al cigarro- ¿recuerdas al capitán Ahab, a Víctor Frankenstein o al buen Sméagol?

-Yo…

-Todos muertos Milo…

-Cami…

-Todos muertos… de vuelta al infierno de la mano del objeto de su deseo

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó temeroso Milo y se acuclilló junto a su amigo.

-Anoche -Camus, no separó la mirada de las llamas de la chimenea- anoche vino a mi…

-¿Quién Camus?¿de qué hablas?

-Ella -susurró y señaló el fuego con la barbilla- Maddie vino a mi y…

El bello francés bajó la mirada -al principio creí que se trataba de Hilda… y me percaté que eso no era posible porque ella no sería capaz de algo tan… tan -el chico no terminó la frase y le dio otra jalada al cigarro- luego pensé que era una broma de mal gusto y al final la vi… vi sus ojos Milo… sus ojos de abismo mirándome

-¿De quién hablas Cam? -susurró Milo temiendo que la mente de su amigo, estuviera sucumbiendo a la locura.

-Yo… creí que quemando las cintas… ella se iba a ir

Milo pasó saliva y miró hacia el boquete de la chimenea, donde aún ardía el metal de la caja que protegía el carrete.

-Milo -Camus miró al escorpión con los ojos llenos de terror- pero ella… no se fue

_Continuará_

_Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Me alejé tanto de este hobbie (por razones de trabajo) que ni siquiera recordaba cómo subir una historia nueva, pero henos aquí otra vez, esta historia me sirve de calentamiento para continuar con lo central y de verdad que me ha aflojado el cerebro, jejejejeje._

_En el cap anterior, olvidé comentar una referencia acerca de una película. He de decir que el género terror me encanta, tanto en cine, como el literatura y fue "Evil Death" mi primera película de terror, que de paso me traumó como por tres meses. Después de salir del trauma, me convertí en fanática del género y siempre he querido producir mis propias historias._

_A Luna, muy agradecida con tus palabras y realmente que les debo una disculpa por desaparecerme así, pero mi justificación es el trabajo. Este año que pasó estuvo abarrotado de deberes y aprendizajes nuevos, básicamente me ha tocado hacer una actualización total de mi carrera a medio tiempo, fuera de la jornada laboral. Pero así es esta vida, jejejeje, ha sido muy enriquecedor realmente, pero he tenido que dejar el ocio de lado._

_A Mariana… YO TAMBIÉN LAS EXTRAÑABA UN MONTÓN… pero aquí estamos. Incluso volviendo a ver la serie completa, Hades y LC y escandalizada por todos los detalles que ya no recordaba._

_Abrazos de todo corazón, nos vemos pronto_


End file.
